The Chains That Bind Us
by jacobunrequited88
Summary: Leah is self destructing to deal with ongoing abuse. But during a stay at rehab she meets the equally messed up Edward Cullen who seems to be hiding a big secret.


CHAPTER 1: Much Ado About Something

God, Paul's party had been so epic! You could always count on Paul for a end of year blowout with good smoke, beer pong, and never ending drinks… I smirked to myself as I mentally amended my new beer pong score. I was definitely in the legendary lane… I try my best to sneak in through my bedroom window ever so quietly, and nearly have a heart attack when I finally notice the shadowy figure currently sitting on my bed.

My heart drops and I feel the bile burning in the back of my throat. Shit… he's actually bold enough to pull this crap in my house! That old pervert just won't let up…

I swallow hard and toss my bag down. But the lamp on my nightstand is suddenly flipped on, and I can see my mom's furious eyes boring holes into me. Needless to say, my relief was comically short lived...

I studiously compose my face to take on the indifferent sneer they've all come to know and analyze.

"Hey Susan, you didn't have to stalk me, there's plenty of pot to go around." I jerk my chin towards the bag and give a sarcastic smile.

It was as if the temperature in the room dropped 20 degrees. Her hand did this weird twitch, and for one second I swore she was going to leap across the room and slap me. But what I got instead freaked me out much more than any slap.

She just started sobbing… Her petite frame shook with such emotion that it hurt to even watch. I felt like scum for doing this to her. She truly was the sweetest woman in the world. But for all her kindness, and all her beauty. She was stark fucking blind. And every time that pervert had me bent over with my face shoved up against his blackboard: I thought of her delicate hands caressing my face and telling me that "my dad's death had left me confused". That is was common for kids to "make up stories" to cope. At 12 that was soul crushing. So from then on I never looked at her the same way again...

I stared at her now, totally impassive. The compassion flooding from me as quickly as it came. "Nobody likes a drama queen Sue. If you have something to say I suggest you say it."

She looks at me, eyes still brimming with tears and spoke so softly that I nearly missed it. "I did what I thought was best Lee. You've tried to punish me by destroying yourself, and my heart can't take it anymore. Between the drugs, the secrecy, and coming home after midnight reeking of cheap liquor; Leah, you've left me with no options…" She sighs and I finally notice the dark patches beneath her lovely eyes.

What the hell is she on about?

She continued on sounding resigned but determined. "Leah some counselors are coming in the morning to collect you. It's a teen geared in- patient program for… troubled teens." She pauses to gauge my reaction, and looks irritated when she's met with a blank stare. She was prepared for a fight, that much was clear. You could practically see her rehearsing the "I want you well" speech in her head. I roll my eyes and sit down.

She takes this as her cue to continue.

"It's called The Fresh Start Center. They will detox you if that's necessary… (she throws me a pointed look.) But the main objective is to sort out any behavioral or emotional hindrances. There is daily personal and group therapy. Oh, and a lovely gym to swim and play sports… Her voice suddenly takes on a Charlie Brown Teacher-esque quality and I space out…

I start to think out my options.

I could always run; but I barely had enough money for food. Let alone shelter, transportation, etc.

Hmm.. stay with friends maybe?

Doubtful. On the Rez she would find me in literally no time. Which means he would also find me in no time… I started to cringe.

Well, I can stay here and keep being raped by a 40 something that's "a pillar of the community" until he eventually knocks me up and further ruins my life…

Fuck that. Billy Black wasn't going to get the best of me.

I glance at Sue's adamant, borderline manic face as she rambles on about this child-friendly, glorified rehab. And I decide it's best not to fight. The pervert would have a hard time getting access to me there, and my best friend Romy claims it's even easier to score in these places than it is on the street. Go figure.

I interrupt whatever my mom is currently saying and utter one word… "Okay."

She stares at me, startled, eyes disbelieving. "You'll go?... No fight, no attitude, no running away?" I snort in amusement. "No Sue, there'll be plenty of attitude, if it sucks I will undoubtedly run. But, hey I won't fight.. Fresh Start Juvie here I come."


End file.
